Caribbean Fate
by TriGemini
Summary: It all started with a tarot reading, Cassandra Swann is told to return to Port Royal to face her family and the fate that awaits her there. Better summary inside.
1. Prologue: Journal Entry

**Caribbean Fate**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PotC, or any of its characters, Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Pictures do. So please do not sue.

* * *

**Summary: **A past event will cause old memories to be stirred. Cassandra Swann has kept many secrets from her family. However, none like the one that has gotten her into the present situation she is currently dealing with. Her good friend Franco Del Rio is in great danger due to his past. Now she must help his brother, sister, and wife find him before anything else happens to him. The only problem is Cassandra has to deal with her own family, as well. By some accident, Elizabeth and Will get pulled into the fray and they ask for the help of their old friend Captain Jack Sparrow. This causes for Cassandra to meet the infamous Captain of the Black Pearl, who she fears might try to discover the truth about the present situation, why she's involved, and her past all together. What's more, an old foe is looking to settle an old score that goes many years back. Not to mention, a map that leads to a treasure that's still worth claiming after all these years. The past is about to collide with the present, which could ultimately decide the future. The question is will they all survive it.

* * *

**Prologue ****

* * *

**

**Journal Entry: **

_**In several days, I will be returning to Port Royal, Jamaica. A place I have not been to in a long time. It is strange though I should be happy that I am going home. After all I will get to see my father again and my older sister Elizabeth. Not to mention, I will be able to see my old friend Will Turner, as well. It has been too long since I have last seen any of them. Still I cannot help but feel some reservations about this visit either. I have missed them for so long and yet I am frightened to see them all again. For none of them know the many secrets I carry with me.**_

**_Nevertheless, I know that once I am there in Port Royal and residing in the house of my father's. I will be wishing again that I were back to where I belong. On my ship, surrounded by my friends, and crew, or back at my island home, which has been my haven over these last years. For the most part I could go back to living the double-life that I have made-up for myself and doing the things that my family would not approve of. Therefore, my family must never find out the truth. My own father would never forgive me if he knew. Not to mention, he would disown me, as well. Alas, I must keep some secrets from them._**

**_In addition, if I wish for my family to be safe from all that I have done in the past or if anybody were to find out the truth about it, they could use it against me. What's more, I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to those I love. That is the last thing in this world that I would wish to happen…ever. Even now, I cannot understand why I am returning to Port Royal in the first place. Since I am facing an extremely difficult situation at this time. However, a woman I have just recently met suggested that I should go back for a little while. She tells me it is my fate. Even though I do not her words. I feel that perhaps she knows something. So now, I am on my way back to the one place that felt like home even after leaving England. I am now waiting to see what is to come and I am hoping that all goes well in the end._**

_**Cassandra Swann**_

The young woman who sat at the writing table closed the journal she had in front of her.

Knowing that she couldn't write anymore at the moment, she opened the drawer on the bottom left side of the writing table. As soon as she opened it, she picked up the closed journal from the table and placed it in the bottom drawer of the writing table. After closing it, she locked it with a key securing it enough so that nobody would be able to get it out _except for herself_. She always made sure that the bottom drawer on the left side of the writing table was locked and the key to open it was safely tucked away in the false bottom of her nightstand. She did this so nobody could get to the journal she had hidden. _Save for her._ For only she knew where the key was put away and she would never part with that secret. She kept many things secret. Especially in this particular room. Each item there was _hidden_ for a reason to be _kept secret_. The items were mostly kept in this room, to keep them from prying eyes. Only a few close friends actually knew what she kept in this room. However, they were to be trusted, so they would never tell anyone else.

Everything she had in particular in this house meant something to her. It was her life, her past, her present, and perhaps her very future, as well. That is why she took so many precautions to keep everything safe…_to keep it secret_.

Then again, she herself was full of secrets, as well. For it was her life. People who did not know her very well perceived her as a mystery and thought all sorts of things since she wasn't one to always share. However, those who did know her very well they could tell you many things about her. For the young woman was extremely cautious around others. It did not matter whether she had known you from before or if she had not met you at all. She still felt like she had to protect herself. So at times, she would wear a facade. In doing that, she would actually succeed in fooling those around her, for she had learned the game extremely well. Because of this, it would be the reason why she finds herself in the present situation she's in now. An event from the past will come into play. Those who were there will be forced to remember it, dragging the past into the present. Secrets that should have been kept will come into light, past wrongs will be righted, and friends in need of help will find relief from old friends, as well as new ones, treasure worth claiming is being staked, and an old enemy seeking revenge will pursue his prey until the score is settled.

Adventure is definitely in the cards, excitement, danger, and even love can be found in this quest. The question is will they survive it all to tell the tale.

* * *

**A/N: **I only own Cassandra and other characters that will appear later on. This story is being revised greatly. Therefore, I would like you to review, if you have read so far and tell me if it is worth continuing. Until then. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Caribbean Fate**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PotC, or any of its characters, Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Pictures do. So please do not sue.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

* * *

**(Three years before)**

* * *

Three figures were running down a dark alley trying in desperation to get to the docks. Since they all knew that if they did not arrive at their destination in time a tragedy would occur. Therefore, they knew that they had to get there as fast as possible and prevent this event from happening. So again, they continued to run as fast as they could. When they finally arrived at the corner of the street they were on, they came to a sudden stop when they began to hear shouts coming from the pier that was close by. Once they finally arrived at the pier the three figures found that a fight had broken out between two of the men at the pier and realized that they had just arrived before things could get any worse. So they continued towards the location where the altercation was taking place. As they got closer the voices became louder, one of the figures was able to recognize who was there at the pier. The two angry voices belonged to Carlos de Mier and his brother-in-law, Franco Del Rio and by the sound of the two men; they were both extremely angry at each other. An additional voice became recognizable also; it was the voice of Catalina de Mier de Del Rio, the wife of Franco and Carlos' sister. She was obviously trying to stop the fight between her husband and older brother. Nevertheless, she was failing miserably at it. As the other three people arrived at the scene, they also tried to break up the fight. Only the two men who were arguing were not going to listen to reason. What's more was that it was obvious that the situation was only going to get worse with Catalina's attempt to intervene between the two of them. In an instant, Catalina pushed herself in-between the two men and looked straight into her brother's eyes and said pleadingly,

"Por favor, Carlos! Let me try to talk with Franco."

Carlos was shocked that his sister was even suggesting such an idea. After all, he would have thought she would have realized that there was no reasoning with this man. Besides, he was not completely stupid to leave his sister alone with this fiend; she called a 'husband'. However, at this precise moment he did not exactly have many options. For Franco's crew was only a few steps away and he knew that if Catalina did not go willingly with her demon husband onto his ship, he would then take her by force. For that reason, Carlos knew he had no choice but to give in. Although, he knew that deep down that it was a bad idea and that if Franco harmed one hair on his sister's head, he would not hesitate to kill him. Therefore, in resignation he nodded his head in approval in letting his sister go onboard the Sea Witch. Still that did not settle his uneasiness about the present situation. Especially, with the way his sister's husband grabbed her by the arm and dragged her up the ship's walkway. With the two of them disappearing onto the ship, nobody knew what would happen next. It wasn't until a short while later that the group began to hear shouts coming from onboard the ship. It was apparent to everyone that whatever plan Catalina had in mind in trying to reason with Franco was failing badly at this moment. All of a sudden without any warning, the unexpected happened. In an act of pure rage, Franco did something that he would end up regretting in time. He slapped Catalina so hard that she fell down onto the hardwood deck. Her hair had whipped about her face and her lip had been split from the blow that had struck her. For a moment, it was as if time had been frozen still and everybody was in complete shock over what had occurred. This particular act spurred Carlos into action for he could not abide what was happening to his sister. As a result, Carlos began to make his way onto the ship with everyone else behind him. Once onboard he lunged straight for Franco in complete fury. Catalina in the meantime was trying to compose herself and come to terms with what had just occurred between her and her husband. She wasn't surprised at the fact that he was angry with her. After all, in someway she had betrayed him. She had lied to him and in some ways; she had used him, as well. After getting herself up from the deck, she noted that her brother had managed his way onto the ship and began to argue with Franco once more. However, it occurred to Catalina that Franco had the upper hand at this point, for it was his ship and his crew had already surrounded them. So that the trespassers couldn't attack or escape for the moment. Therefore, with a few orders from Franco, a couple of his men had grabbed Carlos and tried to haul him off the ship. The others that were just standing about were also told that if they didn't leave of their own accord, they would also be thrown off the ship, as well. In the meantime, however Catalina used everybody's presence as a distraction to make her escape. Because she realized that if she continued to stay any longer on the ship with Franco, he would certainly try to harm her again or worse he could possibly end up killing her. With that last thought in mind, she wasn't about to take that risk now; especially with the threat he posed to their unborn child. Therefore, she made her way over to the ship's railing and climbed onto the top. As she stood there nervously on the edge, she knew why she had to do this. She just never realized the repercussions that would occur once she jumped ship and how it would affect all those around her. As she finally let go and jumped all she could hear were the shouts behind her as she plunged into the icy waters of the ocean. Her last conscious thought was that of her unborn child. Everybody onboard the Sea Witch was completely stunned by Catalina's actions. In complete despair, three figures started to scream out, "No!"

* * *

**(The Present; three years later)**

* * *

A young woman lying in bed suddenly shot up from her sleep. Sweat beaded her forehead as she realized that she was remembering the past, again. That one night had been a nightmare for all of them. Nevertheless, what she had to realize now that it was all in the past and that everything was all right now in the present. Therefore, she decided that the best thing to do was to go back to bed in hopes that she could sleep without any recollections of the past again.

When morning finally came, the sun was shining brightly outside and the young reddish-brown haired girl was still in a deep sleep. For she didn't hear one of her maids come into her room to draw the long curtains that kept the light out. At the entryway of the young woman's bedroom, stood another woman, she was slightly old, perhaps around forty years of age with a plumb figure, an aristocratic face, and a look on her face that said she has had many of these mornings before. After the drawing of the curtains, the young maid walked over to where the young girl lay in bed and was ready to wake her. However, the elderly lady motioned for her to stop and to leave the room. A few second later, when the maid left the room, the elderly woman took the task of waking the young girl. She stood over her and placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze. When that didn't work, she tried again. Once she realized that the young girl wasn't going to wake on her own, she took to whispering the girl's name,

"Cassandra," she whispered into the young girl's ear.

The only response she got was the young girl shrugging her shoulders, so that the hand that was on her would leave and let her roll over in the bed. At this point, the elderly woman shook her head to herself and knew that it was going to be impossible to wake the young woman in bed. Therefore, she decided to try again. Only this time she spoke a bit louder than before,

"Cassandra, wake up!"

Well that method obviously worked for the younger girl opened her eyes. Of course, when she did that she was facing her window and got the bright light of the sun in her eyes, when that occurred she covered eyes instantly and said in a groggily voice,

"What!"

The elderly woman stood to the side of the bed and in a cheerily voice said,

"It is time to wake up, my girl,"

The young girl in the bed figured she didn't have much of a choice and rolled over again in her bed to look at the elderly woman standing before her. She was wearing a face that said, 'I do not want to. But I will get up because I know if I don't you won't leave me alone.' Therefore, she tossed aside the blankets and got out of the bed. The elderly woman on her part wore an amused expression on her face. For she always knew that Cassandra didn't like to wake up until much later in the morning. Since that was when she usually woke up by herself. However, today was different, for Cassandra had to be ready to receive some visitors that were coming today and as much, as Cassandra enjoyed entertaining guests, she simply disliked waking up in the early hours of the morning. Still that wasn't the reason why today was so different. Aside from it being proper custom to wake up early in the mornings. It was simply the matter of entertaining visitors at this particular hour that made today different. Generally, under normal situations, nobody entertains until after breakfast time or until the late afternoon. However, once again this day would be considered different.

The elderly lady stood before the young girl wondering what else could possibly happen today that wasn't apart of their usual doings and decided that it was time that Cassandra got ready.

"If you would like I will go get Chita, so she can help you dress," said the elderly woman. Cassandra just nodded her head at the idea, so the elderly lady left the room and walked to the staircase. She saw the young maid standing there and said to her.

"Go and help Miss Swann, Chita," said the elderly woman.

"Yes, Señora Gomez," said Chita as she curtseyed to the elderly woman and then went straight to the room where the young lady awaited her assistance.

Señora Modesta Gomez was an elderly lady of forty-one years, who had a plumb figure with an aristocratic face, and graying hair. She had been the housekeeper of Campo Real since the master of the house brought the young lady to live there. That has been for over four years to be exact. The young Miss Swann was only fourteen years old, when she came to live here on the deserted island, which had been named Isla de Sol. Señora Gomez was close to her young charge and she knew all kinds of things about Cassandra Swann and the de Mier-de Del Rio family. Cassandra always told her that she was like the mother she never had. Of course, the young girl had her real mother, once upon a time. However, she died when she was still a child and didn't remember her much. She also had her father, however Cassandra never mentioned him very much. Therefore, it was a fact, that Señora Gomez didn't know much about the Swann family, except for the detail that her father still lived and was governor of a British settlement and that she had an older sister. Other than that, the entire Swann family was unknown to her. Furthermore, she didn't like to pry into the affairs of others, unless she was told something in confidence. Nevertheless, the elderly woman knew that Cassandra trusted her for she'd been told many things that she knew most people wouldn't know about. In the end, Cassandra and the de Mier-de Del Rio family considered her to be apart of their family and that was what counted.

As for that morning, the entire household was preparing for the arrival of their guests and Señora Gomez knew that there things that needed to be done beforehand. For one the dining table had to be set, the drawing room had to be dusted, and many other chores needed to be done, as well. Moreover, she wasn't entirely sure who was coming to visit her young charge. However, from the last conversation that she and Cassandra had it was some friends of hers. Only the Señora Gomez couldn't imagine whom it could possibly be since Cassandra knew so many people had many friends that the list could go on forever. Anyway, as the time passed, the last preparations were being made. The table had finally been set and everything was ready. At about a quarter to nine-thirty, there was a slight knock at the front door. Gil the butler of the house opened the door and outside stood three people. The first person was a man in his early thirties, with black hair, eyes the color of obsidian and with him there were two women. The first woman was only eighteen years old, with long black hair that was pulled back into a chignon, and with dark brown eyes. One could tell that both of them were related in some ways. The other woman was in her late twenties, with long auburn hair that was styled in braids that coiled around her head with some wisps of hair loose, and her eyes were the color of the ocean, sapphire blue. However, what was noticeable about the three people was that they were all elegantly dressed. The young man was wearing a light gray-blue suit. The entire suit included a jacket, vest, and trousers. Where the youngest woman wore a light dove-gray outing dress and sun-hat that was laced with ribbons and the elder one wore an outing dress the color of lavender, a matching shawl, and a sun-hat that was laced with wisterias and ribbons. After the guests entered the hallway, the butler showed them into the drawing room telling them to wait there so he could announce their arrival. He walked towards the spiral staircase and went up the stairs to where Señora Gomez and Miss Swann were. When he arrived to the room, he knocked on the door and Señora Gomez answered it. He relayed the message that the visitors were in the drawing room and that they were waiting for Miss Swann's presence. After receiving the message from Gil, Señora Gomez she sent him downstairs again and she went into the other part of the room where the young girl was standing by the window.

"They are here Cassandra," said Señora Gomez as she looked over her young charge, and noted how distracted she seemed at this exact moment. She than walked towards her and placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder, for she needed to know if there was something wrong.

"What is wrong Cassandra," asked Señora Gomez worriedly.

Cassandra on her part snapped out of her reverie for she had been lost in thought over something. She turned around and simply smiled at the elderly housekeeper.

"It is nothing Modesta; I was just remembering something from a few years ago. However, it's not too important to worry about, though. Have the guest finally arrived yet?" she asked inquiringly. Señora Gomez just nodded her head and with that, Cassandra left the room so she could go downstairs to greet her guests. However, in the back of Señora Gomez's mind, she wondered if there was something bothering her young mistress.

As Cassandra descended the staircase, she began to feel a bit nervous. She knew who it was that was visiting her. Yet she didn't know why they were here. Sure, they were her good friends. However, she felt something else was happening, but wasn't quite sure what though and it frightened her a lot. As she took the last step down from the staircase, she walked straight towards the drawing room where they were waiting. When she finally got to the door that opened into the drawing room, she stopped. She took a deep breath, took a hold of the knob, and turned it. Finally, she would be making her entrance. In the end though, she couldn't understand why she was so nervous. After all, she considered these people to be like family to her. Therefore, she knew she didn't have to worry. Still though, the uneasiness lingered. In the end, however she gave up in trying to figure out what was wrong. Because she knew that eventually, she'd find out anyways. Until then though, she'd have to wear the façade that she was so used to. As she entered the drawing room, she made an exceedingly delightful entrance as always with a smile on her face, a confident air, graceful and like a charm, it always worked. As she stood there proudly at the entryway, the three guests were able to observe their hostess, for she was wearing a beautiful emerald-green dress that complimented her exquisitely. Continuing to stand there, she in return looked at the people that were in the drawing room. In one chair, there was Luis Del Rio and beside him was his younger sister Mariana Del Rio, were both related to Cassandra's friend Franco Del Rio. She had met them both in Madrid via their elder brother Franco at a celebration. She also had been their visiting another friend of hers, as well at the time. That other friend happened to be in the same room, as all of them, also, Catalina de Mier de Del Rio, she was Franco's wife. Although, when they first met though, she still had been unmarried at the time. However, since their meeting, Cassandra had gotten along pretty well with them and had since kept in touch, as well.

However, back to the present, everyone in that room was staring at each other and after five more seconds of more staring, Cassandra just threw herself into the arms of Luis and hugged him. She knew that it wasn't exactly proper, but she didn't care. She figured she knew him well enough to be able to do this sort of thing. As for him, he was happy enough to be holding her, as well. After about a minute Cassandra let go of him and went to hug his sister who was just as happy to see her after so long. Finally, of course, she went to hug Catalina. Because if there was one person that Cassandra had missed in her life, it was Catalina, for Cassandra always considered her to be like an older sister, which made the friendship even stronger between the two. Following the warm welcome Cassandra told all three of them to sit and finally got around to chatting.

"Cassandra it is so good to see you again," said Mariana excitedly. For it was obvious that she enjoyed Cassandra's company and was happy to see her again.

"I am also glad to see you, as well," said Cassandra. She then turned to Catalina who was smiling quite happily to be with her friend again.

"It has been a long time, Cassandra. We have missed you at the hacienda. When do you plan to come visit us? For the entire family misses you. Especially, the children, they wonder when their Tia Cassie will come visit once more," said Catalina in an eager tone. Cassandra sat in the chair in complete shock. She never realized that she would be missed so much. Then again, she pretty much kept to herself these days and it had been awhile since she visited the others in Spain. She also did miss Franco and Catalina's children. For the two twin boys were quite precocious and mischievous like both their father and mother. In anyway, she enjoyed spending time with them and perhaps it was time that she came out of her seclusion. Even though, she did have her reasons to stay there.

"Perhaps, we can make arrangements for a visit soon. I would not mind a change of scenery, despite the fact that the sea air does me good, anyway why don't we change the subject," with that comment Cassandra looked to where Luis was sitting and smiled at him.

"You thought I would forget you, don't fret Luis I have missed you, as well," she said in a teasingly voice. Luis in returned frowned on the comment that Cassandra had said and responded with a mock hurtful tone,

"It's nice to be appreciated!"

The three ladies giggled at Luis who was enjoying playing the victim at being left out and just when the conversation got interesting, Señora Gomez came in to the drawing room to announce that breakfast was being served already. At this announcement, everyone realized how famished they each were and so they decided that it was best to put off the rest of the visit until after the meal. When they entered the dining room, set before them was a grand spread of various foods. On one side there were fruits of all kind in two big platters, such as strawberries, raspberries, purple and green grapes, bananas, peaches, plums, pineapple slices, red and green apples, coconuts, oranges, and various others. On the other side of the table, other dishes that contained foods of, bacon and sausages, a huge serving dish of eggs that were scrambled, a tray of sliced bread waiting to be toasted, and the butter lie in the middle for anyone who wanted it. It simply a splendid breakfast that was being served, even Cassandra had never seen so much before her. Because usually it was, only her that ate at the table. Therefore, she normally partook her breakfast, lunch, or dinner in either her own room or with Señora Gomez in a small breakfast room that was near the kitchen. Even then, the amount of food that was always prepared was never just a great amount. After an hour and a half, breakfast had finally been eaten. Cassandra and her guests retreated into the drawing room. They each again went back to sitting in the places that they had been in before they left to eat breakfast and as soon as they had settle down once more their conversation resumed.

"You three never told me what brings you to the island," asked Cassandra curiously.

"Well aside from visiting a dear friend. We also bring some news," said Luis.

At this Cassandra got a bit excited. They had news for her. Although, in reality it seemed a bit trivial to get all excited over something as news, however, Cassandra did live on this island and not many from the island ever ventured from they lived. Even though, Cassandra did visit other people in other places, she hadn't done so in such a long while. Therefore, it elated her that other people would come to visit her just to tell her something that she hadn't known about. However, the way the three of them had tensed up at the mention of news, Cassandra felt that something was amiss and that whatever it was it couldn't prove to be good. Therefore, she felt the need to ask what the news was, even though, she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know herself.

"So tell me the news you have," she asked questioningly.

Again, she noticed how serious they were all becoming the moment she had asked. With this new turn, her smile was fading and she was becoming extremely worried. Once more in an anxious tone, she asked again, "What is wrong?"

Luis first looked at both Mariana and Catalina, and then turned to look at Cassandra before he swallowed and said, "It's about Franco."

Cassandra sat there silently and thought about her friend Franco. She had met him several years ago in Spain. Afterwards she had discovered something about him that she should never have discovered. However, he trusted her with his secrets and she had kept them, only to get herself into some trouble later on with him and his newly wife. She always respected Franco despite his doings when he was younger. Nevertheless, he had change after the near tragedy that occurred. They all had changed, for their own sakes and for their families. However, some things you can't forget and this happened to be one of them. She also respected him and he was a good friend. He taught her many things, in fact, if it hadn't been for him. She wouldn't be living the life she had right now.

"What is wrong with Franco?" she asked again in a worried tone.

"Well from what I gathered the last time I spoke to him. This was only a short while ago, though. Franco had an uneasy feeling that something was going to happen. He was not sure what exactly would happen. Only that he knew that he had to take care of a few things before something could happen," said Luis. Then seeing the confused look on Cassandra's face he continued on, "I'm not sure with what he meant. However, it seems something must have happened to him and I'm not sure what though. We have tried every place that we can think of and so far no results. I have talked to people at the harbor to see if I could glean any information. Unfortunately, nobody seems to know anything and it's beginning to worry me a lot. It isn't like Franco anymore to up and disappear without a warning. Ever since…" at that point Luis began to trail off. Since he didn't have to finish the sentence to tell us what he meant. He was right when he said that it wasn't like Franco anymore to just up and disappear without a good reason. He changed since then, he wasn't the same person he was several years ago. We all knew that, even he did. Therefore, it just didn't make any sense as to what was going on. Not to mention, it dreaded Cassandra, because she couldn't believe what she was hearing at this precise moment.

Again, Cassandra felt compelled to ask Luis for more information.

"Luis what were his exact words to you. Before he disappeared the last time, you saw him,"

Luis thought for a moment and then answered, "He mentioned hearing some rumors about someone. Then he mentioned something about visiting an old woman that lived on this island, that the locals called Xochitl and that was it." Luis paused for a moment and then gazed at Cassandra and asked,

"Why did you want to know?"

Cassandra thought for an excuse she could give and answered back by saying,

"I was just wondering. Perhaps we can ask around and see if anybody has heard of this woman. If we can find her than maybe, she knows something. It would not hurt to go and ask," Luis just nodded in an agreement with what she said. He then felt that he needed to tell her something, as well. Something he knew that would be quite unpleasant to hear. However, it needed to be said before she heard it from someone else. In a severe tone he said,

"Cassandra, there is something else. Franco's disappearance may or may not have anything to do with this particular piece of news. However, in any case we cannot be entirely sure. Jean Louis Cassell is also looking for Franco and we all know what that man is capable of, we cannot let him find Franco first. In fact, we need to find out why he's looking for Franco to start with. Although, I have a feeling we all know those reasons."

At the mention, of Cassell's name sent shivers down Cassandra's spine. She remembered that man all to well and neither memory was a good one at that. Luis was right, if Cassell was looking for Franco that could only mean trouble was underway. For Cassell wasn't to be trusted and they all knew to cross paths with Cassell was like crossing paths with the devil himself. The question remained, why was Cassell looking for Franco? Especially after all this time that had passed. All they knew was that they had to find Franco before Cassell did. So in agreement, the four of them decided to start asking questions in the morning. Perhaps then, they could begin to unravel this mystery. However, what none of them realized though that this was truly only the beginning of something much more to come.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so far things may not make sense. Nevertheless, eventually everything will be connected in due time everything will make sense but for the moment hold on and sit tight. In addition, if anyone wants to know the back-story of this one I'll be glad to tell you in an e-mail. So just, tell me if you want to know. Also, be kind and review.

* * *

**Spanish Terms: **

* * *

**Chita: **It is a short name for the Spanish name, Conchita, which is another form of Concha, or another for Concepción.

**Señora:** It means 'Mrs.' in Spanish.

**Isla de Sol:** It means 'Island of the Sun' in Spanish.

**Por favor: **Please.

**Hacienda:** Is a large Spanish estate.

**Tia: **It means 'Aunt' in Spanish.


End file.
